Fear
by Infinitelybabyz
Summary: Hanabusa's hurt in the past, how will Akatsuki heal it? Kay, i sucked at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

*Hanabusa's pov*

It is evening now and we are preparing to go for our night class. I looked out of the window and realize that the sky is darker than usual. _It's going to rain. _I thought and I saw those thick dark clouds. _And it's going to be a storm._ I shivered at the thought of a storm approaching and I turned to look at my roommate.

"Akatsuki, I don't feel like going to the night class today." I said "Can you help me tell kaname ryocho?"

"Hmm… okay. Why? Don't you like to see your fangirls screaming for you?"

"I am tired today. And it's going to rain soon." I said half lying.

"Okay." Akatsuki turned around and walked to the door "Don't create any trouble." He said before closing the door.

After they left, I went down to the kitchen to see if there is anything to eat. I like to eat foods that humans eat, it has a special taste. Blood is nice but since I can't have it I shall eat other things. I can't find anything to eat and I can't resist the temptation of ramen so I went out to town.

And so, I ended up being infront of a ramen shop in town. When I walk in, the shop owner welcomed me happily.

"Oh, hi Hanabusa kun, it's been a long time since you last came." The boss said happily "What do you want today?"

"The usual~" I said with a big smile "Thank you, ojisan~" and I walked to my usual seat at a corner of the shop. _I need to eat faster today… I need to return to the dorm before the storm approaches._

"There, I gave you more~" the shop owner said and I smiled.

"Arigato~ ojisan~" I said happily "Itadakimasu~!" I said and started eating.

"Ojisan, your ramen is so nice~" I said as I stuff another mouthful of ramen in my mouth. _It's been so long since I ate this ramen~ it's so nice~_

I can't resist the temptation of other foods and I ended up ordering more ramen and ice cream.

It's when I heard the thunder that I realized that I lost track of time. I immediately paid and rushed out of the shop, but it was too late, the rain fell on my face and to my whole body, making me drenched the second I went out of the shop. I jumped when another thunder break through the noise of the rain falling heavily.

_**Kowai… Otosama…**_

I turned and ran in a random direction my feet took me.

_**Kowai…**_

I felt my knees when soft as the memory came back and I fell to the floor with a thud. I winced at the pain but I stood up and ran again when I heard another loud thunder. I ran into a forest but I didn't stop until I was out of breath. I lean against a tree trying to catch my breath. I slid down the trunk and sat down there with my knees close to my chest.

_**Otosama, iyada…**_

I was trembling with fear. "Stop… Shut up…" I mumbled and covered my ears with my hands. Tears escaping from my eyes mixed with the rain and rolled down my cheeks.

_**It's cold… otosama… don't… please…**_

Another thunder broke through the sound of the rain and I covered my ears harder like I always did and sat there trembling in fear and cold.

*Akatsuki's pov*

I sat in the classroom and stared into blank space. _Why did he stay at the dorm? He seldom skips 'lessons'… what is wrong? Why do I have this bad feeling… _A loud clasp of thunder broke my thoughts and I looked at the window. Droplets of rain are hitting onto the window harshly. _Hanabusa…_ I stood up and walked to where Kaname is.

"Kaname ryocho, I don't think that it's a good idea leaving Hanabusa alone, so I am going back." I said and he merely nodded. I rushed back to the dorm and realized that he was nowhere to be found. _He went out? In this storm? _ I ruffled my hair _Aish, that kid… he must have went to town to eat… must he choose a day with a storm to go?_ I rushed to the shop that Hanabusa likes to go when he is in town.

"Ojisan, did Hanabusa come here?" I asked as I scanned the area.

"He left already. Is there any problem?" The shop owner asked.

"Okay, it's nothing." I said as I walked out of the shop. _Where did he go? I can't find his scent with this storm._ I tried sniffing anyway and a weak scent of Hanabusa's blood filled my nose. _He is injured!_ I followed the scent and reached a forest. I can't find his scent. _Why did he come to this kind of place? _ I walked into the forest aimlessly. _How am I suppose to find him in such a forest with a storm?_ Just then, I heard a loud thunder followed by a few whimpers. I walked towards where the sound came from and saw Hanabusa curled up in a ball, sitting under a tree. I walked over and squat down before putting my hand onto his shoulder wanting to gain his attention since he haven't seem to realize that I am here.

Hanabusa jumped up when I touched him. The second I touched him, my hand was freeze and ice crawled up my arm. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Hanabusa." I said "What are you doing?"

"A-Akatsuki?" he said , stuttering a little as I melt his ice with my fire.

"Why are you doing here?" I asked and Hanabusa jumped onto me when he heard another thunder. He was trembling and sobs can be heard escaping his mouth. I was shocked, _Hanabusa is afraid of thunder?_ I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh… Don't worry… I am here… I won't let anyone hurt you…" I said as I rub comforting circles on his back.

After a while, the grip on my shirt loosens and no sound of sobbing can be heard now.

"Hanabusa?" I said and he didn't reply. I pulled him away from me so that I can have a better look of him and realized that he fell asleep. I sighed and carried him bridal style back to the dorm.

When we reached the dorm, I walked to our room and laid him on the bed gently before going to take a towel to dry him up. While drying him up, I realized that his knees were scrapped, so were his palms. I helped him put on a fresh new pajamas and went to get the first aid box. When I came back, I heard him mumbled something and I went closer , hearing him whimper.

"Iyada… Kowai… Otosama…" Hanabusa said with his brows furrowed, sweat forming on his forehead.

"It's okay… Hanabusa… Shh…" I said softly and he fell back asleep. I cleaned his wound and went to bed. I have lots of questions to ask Hanabusa tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here's the next chapter~ I hope you will like this~ i apologise for the mistakes in the chapter~ ^^

*Hanabusa's pov*

I groaned as I opened my eyes. _It's bright._ I looked around and realized that I was on my own bed. _How did I get back? I went to town and the storm came. I ran into a forest and then… Akatsuki? He found me and I kind of fell asleep because he calmed me down?_ I shot up at the next thought _His hand!_ I regretted as a bang of sharpness spread through my head.

"I moved too fast…" I mumbled and sat there, waiting for it to subside but it remains. Oh. _It's a headache, I didn't move too fast._ I ignored it as it's always like this. I would get a headache and some fever after every storm and I grew used to it. I walked to where Akatsuki is and saw that his hand is fine. I walked back to my bed and slept since it's still afternoon.

I jumped up and sat on my bed trembling and breathing heavily. _It's a dream… relax…_ I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I am sweating like I just ran a marathon. I looked towards where Akatsuki is and realized that he is still sleeping. I stood up, wanting to walk to the bathroom and bathe but I fell back on my bed as a wave of dizziness wash over me. I held onto my head and waited for it to go. I stood up and walked to the bathroom slowly. My head was pounding and I removed my clothes before standing under the shower. I turned on the shower and switch the temperature of the water to the lowest hoping it would make me feel better.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I threw the towel on my bed and went to wear the uniform.

"Hanabusa, you are awake." Akatsuki said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Cute~_ "Did the sun explode today? You would actually wake up on your own."

"Akatsuki!" I whined "How can you say that, I am hurt." I feigned a hurt look and he just shrugged.

"Then why did you wake up on your own today?" he asked and I froze, trying to think of a reason.

"I… I can't wait to see my cute fangirls screaming for me." I lied and I was pushed to my bed. I looked up shocked. _Did he realize that I was lying?_ He just took the towel on my bed and started drying my hair.

"How many times must I tell you to dry your hair. Vampires will also get sick." He said and I looked down so he won't see my face that turned bright red when he touched me. He dried my hair and took the towel away from my head.

"A-Arigato." I stuttered. I mentally punched myself for stuttering.

"Hanabusa, why are you in the forest yesterday?" Akatsuki asked and I froze.

"I went to eat in town and decided to go take a walk in the forest." I spouted whatever things that came to my mind.

"You are lying, Hanabusa." He said coldly as he walked into the bathroom. _He knows… what should I do?_ I sat there thinking of what I should do. He walked out after his shower and went to take his clothes.

"A-Akatsuki?" I called his carefully and he ignored me. _He is angry…_ I walked over and grabbed his hand trying to get his attention. "Let go." He said without looking at me. I held onto his hand still and he repeated " ."

"Akatsuki, don't do this." I said as tears threaten to fall. _Akatsuki has never been so angry…_

"Tell me and I won't be like this." He said sharply.

"Akatsuki…. I can't…" I said desperately.

"This is the last time I am going to say this. " he gritted his teeth.

"Akatsuki-" I was stop when I felt something hot on my hand and pain followed. "Ahh…" I moaned in pain and let go of his hand on instinct. Akatsuki turned and walked to the door.

"Akatsuki!" I shouted but he already walked out. I knelt down on the floor as tears flow down my cheeks. _I just made the only person I loved hate me… he never hurt me… but I hurt him…_ More tears fell and I knelt there sobbing.

*Akatsuki's pov*

"You are lying." I said coldly and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _Why did he lie? I can't help him if I don't know what the problem is! _I walked out after I finished showering.

"A-Akatsuki?" Hanabusa called me warily and I ignored him. I went to put my uniform on. Just as I was about to finish buttoning my clothes, he grabbed my hand. "Let go." I said coldly. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, it hurt me seeing him like this. _You won't say it out unless I do this._ He continued grabbing it and I repeated " "

"Akatsuki, don't do this." Hanabusa said half pleading. _Hanabusa… I have to make you say it…_

"I am repeating this one last time. ."

"Akatsuki-" I let out some of my power and burnt his hand. "Ahh…" he let go of my hand and moaned in pain. I walked out of the room, not wanting to continue seeing him like this. He called me but I ignored it and stopped when I was out of his sight. I leaned on the wall outside our room and heard him sobbing.

_Sorry, hanabusa, but I need to know…_ I walked out of the dorm and went to take a walk to clear my thoughts before going to class. When I walked into the classroom, I realized that Hanabusa is not here yet. I have been spacing out throughout the whole lesson. _Why didn't he come?_

After the lesson, I went to ask Ruka what happened.

"Ruka, why didn't Hanabusa come for lesson?"

"Someone from his family wants him back home and sent someone to fetch him just now." Ruka answered "But he didn't seem to like going back to his house."

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. And the smile he gave was too fake." Ruka said

"Oh, okay." I said and made my way back to the dorm. I saw a letter lying on my bed the moment I went into my room.

_**Akatsuki, gomennasai… I didn't mean to lie to you… I just can't. I still can't say it out at the moment… please give me sometime… All that I have been doing was running away… please give me some time to face it. And I will face it properly this time. I don't know if I will be able to do it but I will try. Wait a little Akatsuki. I will finish this and come back to tell you everything. Don't hate me for lying to you. Akatsuki, aishiteru yo. Sayonara…**_

_Hanabusa, you lied again… you are not planning to come back right? You used 'sayonara'… _I sat on my bed and thought for a while. _So the one that is causing Hanabusa to be like that was Ojisama? Ruka said that he didn't like going back and I heard him saying things regarding that too…_ I stood up and walked to Kaname's room. After I told Kaname that I am going to find Hanabusa, I rushed out of the dorm. _Hanabusa… wait a while, I will bring you don't have to face it alone…_ I went faster as a bad feeling about this increases.

_Hanabusa…_


End file.
